Michael Grassi
Michael Grassi is the Showrunner and Executive Producer of Lost Girl for Season 5. He succeeded Season 4 and Season 3 showrunner and executive producer Emily Andras, who moved to the position of Executive Consulting Producer. Grassi joined the series' creative team as a writer and consulting producer for the fourth season. He wrote webisode Red Tape (3.05.2); episodes Turn to Stone (4.04), La Fae Époque (4.07), Waves (4.10) for Season 4; Like Hell Pt.1 (5.01), Here Comes the Night (5.07), Family Portrait (5.13), and Rise (5.16) for Season 5. Prior to Lost Girl, Grassi worked on the TV series Degrassi: The Next Generation as co-executive producer, consulting producer, story editor, and writer (2009-2013). His film work includes the short film, Miskate (2012) (writer), and the TV movie Degrassi Takes Manhattan (2010) (co-written with Emily Andras). Michael Grassi was nominated for a 2015 WGC Screenwriting Award in TV Drama for Lost Girl episode La Fae Époque; and a 2013 PRISM Award for Teen Program, for the Degrassi: The Next Generation episode "Never Ever Pts. 1 and 2." In 2011, Grassi and four other Degrassi: The Next Generation producers shared the Peabody Award for "My Body Is a Cage," a two-part episode about a female-to-male transgender teenage student. The same episode earned him a 2011 Gemini Award nomination for Best Writing in a Children's or Youth Program or Series. He was a Guest Professional at the "Film Camp for Teens" workshop of the Centre For The Arts in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Grassi is an alumni of the RTA School of Media at Ryerson University in Toronto (as well as fellow Lost Girl producer and writer, Emily Andras). For the complete history of Lost Girl visit: Lost Girl History. Season 5 post-episode Interviews [ if a web page is no longer accessible try a search of the URL on Wayback Machine for a possible archive ] 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on series finale "Rise" October 25, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/10/25/lost-girl-talk-rise-series-finale ♦ ( There was no post-episode interview for Let Them Burn ) 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "Follow the Yellow Trick Road" October 11, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/10/11/lost-girl-talk-michael-grassi-on-follow-the-yellow-trick-road 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "Family Portrait" October 9, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/10/09/lost-girl-talk-family-portrait 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "Judgement Fae" September 28, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/09/28/lost-girl-talk-judgement-fae 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "Sweet Valkyrie High" September 20, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/09/20/lost-girl-talk-michael-grassi-on-sweet-valkyrie-high ♦ ( There was no post-episode interview for Like Father, Like Daughter ) 'Lost Girl' Talk: Michael Grassi on "44 Minutes to Save the World" September 7, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/09/07/lost-girl-talk-44-minutes-to-save-the-world 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "End of Faes" January 25, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/01/25/lost-girl-talk-michael-grassi-on-end-of-faes 'Lost Girl' Talk: Michael Grassi on "Here Comes the Night" January 18, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/01/18/lost-girl-talk-michael-grassi-on-here-comes-the-night 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts" January 11, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/01/11/lost-girl-talk-michael-grassi-on-clear-eyes-fae-hearts 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "It's Your Lucky Fae" January 4, 2015. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2015/01/04/lost-girl-talk-michael-grassi-on-its-your-lucky-fae ♦ ( There was no post-episode interview for When God Opens a Window ) 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "Big in Japan" December 21, 2014. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2014/12/21/lost-girl-talk-michael-grassi-on-big-in-japan 'LOST GIRL' TALK: Michael Grassi on "Like Hell, Part 2" December 14, 2014. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2014/12/14/lost-girl-talk-michael-grassi-on-like-hell-part-2 'LOST GIRL' TALK: "Like Hell, Part 1" December 7, 2014. Cinefilles * http://www.cinefilles.ca/2014/12/07/lost-girl-talk-like-hell-part-1 Articles and Interviews [ if a web page is no longer accessible try a search of the URL on Wayback Machine for a possible archive ] Queer Representation on TV: Michael Grassi June 2, 2016. The TV Junkies * http://www.thetvjunkies.com/queer-representation-tv-michael-grassi Lost Girl: Michael Grassi Says Faewell to the Faemily October 26, 2015. The TV Junkies * http://www.thetvjunkies.com/lost-girl-michael-grassi-finale-interview Writers Guild of Canada announces 2015 Award finalists February 23, 2015. TV, eh? * http://www.tv-eh.com/2015/02/23/writers-guild-of-canada-announces-2015-award-finalists Category:Development and Production Category:Crew Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Twitter Links * thatthingofwhen @Twitter Gallery Videos References Category:Development and Production Category:Crew Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Twitter